moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Snilinet Geargrinder
Snilinet Geargrinder is a buisness-man of the Goldnozzle Cartel, but he has some secrets most don't know about. His fiancé, Hexxy Geargrinder, leads the Goldnozzle Cartel, but Snilinet feels like he does the work himself. For some time Snilinet has worked for the Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel, Jastor Gallywix, since the time of Kezan. Description ((Coming Soon!)) History Snilinet has a long history, though he is still young. Youth When Snilinet was a child, he lived in the land of Azshara. His father taught him about fighting and engineering, as his mother taught him about buisness. Life was hard for Snilinet, whenever he did something wrong he would be punished. As Snilinet got better and better at what he was being taught, his pride began to grow. He thought he was better then everyone else by the age of 16, and left his parents to live on the famous island of Kezan. To the Docks! Though it took some time for Snilinet to get used to, and get there, he had to travel all the way to the other side of Azshara alone without his parents to guide him, without armor and weapons. The young goblin began to get scared at night and did not realize how much he actually needed his parents until it was to late. He tried to go back, but lost his way. He was on his own. Finding Resources Snilinet spent weeks in the wild, losing his way many times. He began to see his own footprints again soon, and learned he was going in circles. He was losing resourses he brought with him, like clean water and dried meat. The training of fighting and all those punishments when he was a child kicked in, he had to stand strong, and not surrender. He soon found the docks he was looking for, but to do so he had a weeks worth of travel ahead of him. He first looked for water and a way to cleanse it. He found Blasting Powder in his bags and Dried Grass to light, if he did it right he could boil the water to cleanse it of dirt and many types of diseases. Next was the water itself, he had luckily stopped near a river that flowed through the dry land at the time, giving him enough water he needed to survive and the wet grass to surround his fire in case it touched dry grass growing nearby, he hoped the wet grass would stop it. After much work, he finally got there after the age of 17! He ordered a boat to Kezan, expecting to live a comftorable and happy life, oh how wrong he was. Kezan Once Snilinet reached Kezan, no one welcomed him, he had to make his place here. Snilinet was always better at Engineering more then anything, but it was obvious they didn't want a engineer at a city made up of them. Next was buisness, but to get a buisness offer he had to make a name for himself somehow. Last, but not least, was his skills in Fighting. He heard about a brawling arena where Goblins and Mooks (Hob-Goblins) could fight for gold and prizes. They were recently hosting a tournament of strength and skill, for a buisness opportunity with the Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel! Snilinet had to try and win that tournament, for the chance at a better life if not anything else. ((WIP)) Category:Goblin Category:Characters Category:Goldnozzle Cartel Category:Engineers